Audette Murphy
Audette Murphy is the recently-enlisted bodyguard/temporary guardian of Tora Dimitrov. Personality and Appearance Audette is extremely casual and unconcerned with life, for the most part. She takes a "go with the flow" approach to most situations, with the exception of her duty as a guard. Because of this, she can sometimes come off as lazy or not concerned about others. She often points out what she thinks to be flaws in others - vanity, being too serious, or thinking themselves above others. Audette herself has rather low standards, and isn't too worried about how she's perceived for the most part. Audette is twenty-four, Caucasian, with blonde hair. She falls into what many would call being attractive, though she doesn't seem to put much care into how she looks. When she isn't dressed down in her duty gear, Audette wears casual clothes. It is no secret that she does put some effort into her appearance, though. She doesn't flaunt herself like either of the sisters who she's familiarized herself with. Prior to PL Audette was born and raised on the Florida-Georgia line, in the United States of America. As a kid, Audette enjoyed playing in the woods and fields around her hometown. She briefly was a Girl Scout, and dabbled with fishing in her adolescence. As a teenager, Audette was a tomboy, and enjoyed competing with her male peers. She did have a knack for academics as well, and was active in theatre and literature. Audette had considered school, but her physical strength and enjoyment of competition led her to enlist. As a trInee, Audette was very good at getting the job done, but her unwillingness to tolerate her less adaptable comrades, and her unruly attitude saw Audette being kicked out. Distraught and unmotivated, Audette began to let herself slip. Though already known to get into trouble concerning parties, alcohol, and boys, Audette fell farther and farther into a pattern of drunkenness, sex, and sleezy behavior. Still believing that she could be a good soldier if given the right amount of freedom, Audette began to look at security and Contracting jobs. She was too poor to afford college, and concerned that her past would catch up to her, so being a fighter seemed the best option. She somehow was hired by Icarus, a shady Private Military Corporation based in Stavropol, Torsiedelle. As a new recruits, Audette was placed into a small squad that specialized in counterinsurgency operations. Audette would stay in this squad for thenext four years, and during this time she would grow up more and form a close bond with her teammates. Audette became distinguished for her work in Icarus, and by 2015, she was living well in downtown Stavropol. Audette's squad was wiped out in the North Caucasian Automotive plant explosion in November 2015. The same incident, revealed to be an attack that would draw the Torsiedellie Army directly into the Middle East, left Audette injured and the sole survivor of her team. Audette fell off the radar for several weeks before being contacted for an easy job, one that would take her mind off of her loss. She would work for the Dimitrov family, who were business owners in Stavropol, and who had ties to Icarus. Audette soon met Mrs. Dimitrov and her daughter, Katya, and would be introduced to their youngest child, Tora. Miscellaneous and Trivia • Audette Murphey was taken from Audie Murphey, a WWII hero known for his service in Italy, and being the youngest American to earn the Medal of Honor. Category:Characters